Fairy Tail Halloween Special
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: Natsu and Gray has decided to take on a job and decides to only bring Lucy and Wendy along. Lucy doesn't think it's a good idea. Turns out she was right! First time writing a horror story EVER so if it doesn't look like a horror story then now you know why. NO PAIRING IN ANY WAY! but you're free to imagine whatever you want. onesthot.


**I published this so it could be up on Halloween for everyone to read. **

* * *

><p>"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Lucy screamed at Natsu who held out the job request smiling. Nobody bothered to listen to her though. "What kind of job is that?"<p>

"A haunted house. Or so then think. Though Frosty and I are sure it's just some dark mages playing tricks on people" Natsu grinned widely now.

"Don't call me Frosty, Flame-brain" was Gray's side-comment.

Lucy sighed. This was just a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild. There was nothing different from any other day except the fact that Erza had gone on a solo mission and would be gone for a few days, which meant there was nobody who could separate Natsu and Gray if they decided to start a fight.

"Do you two plan on going on the mission alone together?" Lucy asked.

"Are you crazy?" Natsu asked. "Do you think I'd go on a mission just with him?" he pointed to Gray with a disgusted look on his face.

Lucy shook her head only remembering too well what happened last time they tried.

"Can I come too Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Sorry buddy but you're a little too young" Natsu said. "I don't want you paralyzed by fear while carrying me" he explained further.

"Aye" Happy mumbled looking down.

"Can I come along?" Wendy asked looking up at Natsu.

"Yeah!" Natsu said, causing Happy to pout.

"Carla" Wendy said looking to the white Exceed. "Maybe you should stay home too"

Carla nodded. She didn't like leaving Wendy alone but she knew the girl would be with someone out there and she didn't like going to a place that looked so scary. "Be careful child" she said.

Wendy smiled cheerfully. "I will" she promised before turning around and following the others who were on their way out of the guildhall already.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip to when they are at the place<strong>

Lucy and Wendy looked at the gigantic mansion with wide eyes and pale faces. They knew it was a haunted house but they hadn't imagined it would be so creepy as this was. The two girls were standing still, not daring to move a mussel.

"So this is the place?" Gray asked walking past Lucy and Wendy. "Sure gives me the chills"

"How come you get the chills?" Natsu asked. "Aren't you cold enough already?"

"Look I may be an ice-mage but I get scared too you moron" Gray snapped.

"Guys chill out!" Lucy yelled stepping in between the boys – finally getting over her fear – "Don't fight like this!"

"Lucy's right" Wendy said. She had also overcome her fear now.

"Let's go inside" Natsu said smiling. He had already forgotten what had happened.

"I'm with ya on that" Gray said and the boys walked forward, inside the haunted house.

The two girls grabbed each other's hands and looked at the house for a few more seconds. It was painted in a dark gray color, the roof was black and in front of it were trees with no leaves on them. Aside from the trees there were no plants on the ground. And both the ground and the trees looked pretty dead. The windows in the house were covered with shutters that were also painted black. From the looks of it, it was impossible to open the shutters.

"Come on!" Natsu yelled. "What are you waiting for?"

Lucy swallowed and held Wendy's hand tighter. "We're coming" she said as she and Wendy walked into the house, right behind the boys.

They were walking down the halls of the mansion for a matter of minutes when they suddenly heard a sound right behind them.

"What was that?!" Lucy gasped.

"I'll go check" Gray said as he walked back down the hall, where they came from.

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu as Gray had disappeared into the darkness. It has to be said that the light inside the mansion was poor. There were many dark spot down the hallway.

"We keep on walking" Natsu said. "It's harder for whoever is controlling this place to track us if we keep on walking.

_Still holding unto the idea of someone controlling this?_ Lucy thought irritated.

The three kept on walking forward, but the peace only lasted for a few minutes before a ghost appeared right behind Natsu and in front of Lucy and Wendy.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"What?" Natsu asked.

The ghost grinned and vanished. That was when a hole opened in the floor and Natsu stepped right into it. He fell down with a surprised yell escaping his lips.

Lucy and Wendy screamed and let go of each other's hands before running as quick as their legs could carry them. It didn't take long for them to reach a place where the hall split into two that went in different directions. Lucy ran right and Wendy ran left.

It took a while for Lucy to realize that Wendy was no longer with her and she gasped and stopped.

"Wendy?!" she called terrified. The only answer she got was the sound of a voice in the wall:

"You are never gonna get out of here"

"Who said that?" Lucy asked terrified.

There was nothing but an evil laugh as respond and Lucy got even more terrified than she already was.

"NATSU!" she cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in the mansion<strong>

Natsu landed hard on the floor and jumped up almost immediately. He was pissed off. Who the hell would leave a hole in the floor like that, for everyone to fall into?!

There was no light down here. Judging from how deep Natsu had fallen he was currently in the basement. He had no clue of how to get out of here. His first idea was to climb back through the hole, but he quickly realized he couldn't even see the top… or had it been closed off? Natsu didn't know.

The dragon slayer decided to walk down the hall and see where he had to go in order to get back to the others. He felt uncomfortable as he started walking. It was like someone was watching.

"You're never gonna see your friends again" a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Who said that?" Natsu turned around on his heal looking around. There were nobody.

"You're never gonna see your friends again" the voice repeated.

Natsu bit his lip. Now it sounded like it came from everywhere. "TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE YOU FUCKING CREEP!" he screamed jumping up and down in irritation.

He soon got over his irritation though and started walking forward with the voice following no matter where he went.

"You're never gonna get out of here and your friends aren't either" the voice said.

"I am so gonna get out of here!" Natsu yelled angrily. He had found a set of stairs and started running up to the upper floor. There was a long way and before Natsu knew it, he was on the second floor. He ran past a sign that said so.

_Thanks for the info_ he thought as he ran past it while wondering how the hell he got past the first floor.

Natsu stopped as he made to a spot where another hallway crossed the one he was walking down. He looked around, wondering which of the three directions he should take. It was already out of the question to go back to where he came from. Natsu was the type of guy who would never go back once he had made up his mind, this was both physically and mentally. He had never done it so far, and he wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.

That was when Natsu was torn out of his thoughts by a loud scream. It sounded like a girl's. Natsu actually thought it sounded a lot like Lucy's scream. It came from Natsu's right and he decided to run down that hallway in case Lucy was down there and in trouble.

Natsu ran as fast as possible. It turned out the hallway had a lot of turns on it. He turned a few and then heard a strange sound that caused him to stop.

It sounded like sobs, but they didn't belong to Lucy. They didn't belong to a female at all.

Natsu looked over his shoulder, and there in a niche he saw Gray sitting. He was curled up into a ball and shaking like he had just been scared out of his mind. It was him the sobs came from.

Natsu stood there, frozen on the spot for a moment. He had never seen Gray like that before. He wanted to make some stupid comment about it, but deep down he knew that now was not the time for that. If anything Natsu had never imagined Gray like this. A scared and sobbing mess was what was left of his friend. This scared Natsu, a lot. He didn't know how to react at all. Should he go and speak to Gray or just leave him, pretending he hadn't seen a thing.

Fate decided for Natsu.

Gray looked up and saw Natsu. They made eye contact for a moment and Natsu walked up to Gray.

"I thought you made it back to the girls" Natsu said.

"Tried" Gray said looking down. It was obvious he had been crying. "Thought you were with them?"

"Yeah… fell into this hole and was then in the basement" Natsu said. "What happened?" he questioned the ice-mage.

Gray bit his lower lip slightly and looked at his knees. "Don't know. Suddenly there was this wall separating me from the rest of you and then I just decided to go down the only way that was left. I followed some stairs and ended up here" a tear fell down Gray's face. "That was when I suddenly… went back in time" Gray clinched his fist. "I saw Deliora attacking my town. I saw as the scenario changed and it attacked Fairy Tail"

Natsu suddenly understood what had caused Gray to cry like that. He grabbed the other boy's wrist causing Gray to look at him. "That won't happen" Natsu said. "Let's get the hell out of here" he said.

"What about the girls?" Gray asked.

"Hopefully they made it out of here" Natsu said, he stood up and pulled Gray up with him before leading him down the hall.

It didn't take long before Gray pulled his hand away from Natsu, though he kept on following the dragon slayer. Gray knew that Natsu got the strength to deal with whatever would come at them. He got the mental strength that was needed to get them out of this place.

Before the boys knew it, they'd found some stairs that led them down to the main entrance. They quickly opened the door and were breathing in the cool air of the night.

They walked away and looked around hoping they would find Wendy and Lucy somewhere outside.

"They're not here" Gray pointed out the obvious.

"I can see" Natsu mumbled. "Stay here" he said. "The less that are in there, the less to look for"

Gray nodded. He knew Natsu could stand being in there better than he could. Natsu knew how to feel fear, but he would never get scared. And Gray didn't want to end up like before one more time tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else in the mansion<strong>

Wendy was wondering around, taking slow steps. Her heart was beating fast and she was on the brink of tears. If someone had poked her on the shoulder, or pushed her unexpectedly she would've broken down crying.

What had she been thinking when she asked Natsu to make her come along? She wasn't much into scary places. And then Carla wasn't even here with her.

Wendy stopped to look at a gigantic painting of a man with long gray hair and creepy red eyes who looked down at her. He was dressed in a black cloak and the background of the painting was painted in a crimson color. She didn't like the look of that man.

She had just decided to continue to walk when she noticed something. The painting looked like it was… almost living? That couldn't be! Wendy shook her head quickly to try and get the stupid idea out of her head. It couldn't be right. She looked back up at the painting and screamed loud and girly.

"WENDY!" Lucy came running down the hallway and soon stood next to the younger girl.

Wendy turned and buried her head in Lucy's boobs. She cried and shook with fear.

"Wendy what happened?" Lucy asked concerned stroking the girl's soft hair.

Wendy pointed to the painting and Lucy looked up to see the creepy guy blink. This caused her to scream as well.

"What are you two screaming for?" Natsu asked as he came down from the other side of the hallway. "You sure made it easy for me to find you" he said.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered. She reached out and placed her hands on Natsu's shoulders just to make sure it was him.

"The painting's alive" Wendy cried.

Natsu looked up at the painting and smirked. "That's just an old geezer. He's no more scary than a fly" he said.

Wendy and Lucy looked surprised at Natsu.

"What?" The fire dragon slayer asked. "It's not like he's that scary. Really"

The girls were amazed as Natsu started leading them back the way he came from. It didn't hurt knowing what way to go when leading someone back.

"Where's Gray?" Lucy asked worried.

"Somewhere outside" Natsu said. "He's waiting for us" Yes Natsu and Gray would fight over almost everything but they were still friends. Natsu had already promised himself that he would never tell anyone that Gray had been crying. He knew that Gray would do the same for him so it was fair enough.

"You managed to do something alone together without fighting?" Lucy asked. "I'm impressed"

"Yeah whatever" Natsu shrugged.

That was when the floor started shaking so badly all three of them fell. None of them could get up and Natsu started getting sick. Ghosts appeared from every direction, surrounding them.

Lucy and Wendy screamed. Natsu puked. Everything was a mess.

"I told you" The voice spoke. "You will never make it out of here"

"Bastard" Natsu puked again.

"Hey guys!" Gray yelled coming running through the front door. Lucy realized they had already made it to the hall and she managed to get up on her feet.

"Gray!" she called. "The floor!"

"I know!" Gray said. He walked up and picked Natsu up, placing the other boy on his back. Then he reached out and grabbed Wendy's hand, helping her on her feet. "Lucy! Can you walk?" Gray asked.

"You're not getting away!" The voice screamed.

The illusions that had made Gray break down came back into his vision and he was paralyzed for a moment.

Natsu could feel the fear running through Gray's body as the ice-mage stopped and knew right away what was wrong. He leaned forward and mumbled.

"It won't happen"

Gray nodded. He knew Natsu was right. He looked back to Lucy who had started making her way to the front door. Gray walked out alongside her carrying Natsu on his back and holding Wendy's hand tightly, keeping her in balance.

They made it out within moments and all four of them collapsed on the ground outside the mansion. Natsu puked once again and Gray looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Be glad you didn't puke on me, you moron" Gray mumbled.

"What did you say Ice-face?" Natsu asked, suddenly sitting up and feeling fine.

"Nothing. Flame-brain" Gray lied.

"Good!" Natsu yelled now getting up on his feet. "Cause if you say anything like that again then say it to my face! Frosty!"

"I don't know about you" Lucy said, causing all three of them "But I don't really feel like going in there ever again."

"Neither do I" Gray agreed.

"Can we go home now please?" Wendy asked.

"Sure we can" Natsu said smiling faintly.

And so the four walked back to the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. All of them relieved that the horrible nightmare was now over.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Not the best ending right? I know it wasn't that scary either but this is a first try of writing a horror story. I really hope it isn't as bad as I think. <strong>

**Anyway happy Halloween to everyone out there! I love you. **

**If you could leave me a review and tell me how I did on this story then that would be so great. Thank you! and thanks for reading!**

**Jackie!**


End file.
